Persistence
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: Her body was battered and bruised and her mind was exhausted. But none of that mattered to her as much as the boy who was lying there frozen in front of her. Her heart couldn't take it if she lost him. Ven/Aqua


**Alright everyone, here is the Ven/Aqua one-shot I promised to you all. May contain some Terra/Aqua, but not too much. Takes place after the battle in the Final Mix+ trailer. Hope everyone enjoys.**

Desperation. It was what kept her going. She was exhausted, almost to the point where she could barely keep her eyes open, and a large gash traveled down her side from the previous fight…but none of that mattered to her now. All the mattered was the blond haired boy who was lying on the bed, his entire body frozen. She looked into his eyes every so often; they had been on her the entire time, full of concern.

"Hang on Ven I'm…going to save you," she whispered breathlessly, summoning another cure spell to her battered hands.

Aqua gingerly placed her glowing hands against his chest, her fingers burning to the extreme coldness of the boy's still body. It was a miracle that the three of them had managed to escape at all, for a moment Aqua thought they were all done for. But, thanks to King Mickey, who arrived late in the battle, he provided a diversion so Terra, Ven, and herself could escape. She was forever in his debt.

'_Ven…'_ her eyes stayed focused on the younger boy's countenance.

Her glowing hands moved up and down his form, slowly melting the organs that Xehanort had frozen with a powerful blizzard spell. They stopped on a corner of his chest, slowly dissolving the ice around the heart, once that was taken care of she would have more time to focus on the other vital organs, Ven would be able to hang on a little longer once his heart was working properly. She looked back up to his face, a small smile forming on her own.

"You're so brave…Ven," she spoke, exhaustion evident in her voice, "And strong."

Aqua wasn't sure if he could hear her or not, and it didn't matter…just as long as he survived. She didn't think she would be able to take it if she lost Ven. He was her light, the one she fought to protect, she would even be willing to give up her own life for him. She let out a sigh, why couldn't it have been her? The sound of a door opening behind her caused her to break from her thoughts.

"How is he?"

The footsteps moved closer to where she was sitting, she could feel her other comrade's body heat radiating off him. She felt Ven's heart start beating faint rhythmic beats; this caused her to let out a sigh of relief.

"I managed to get his heart beating but…he isn't out of danger yet," she felt like she was on the verge of collapsing, "I need to…" she felt herself slowly losing consciousness, her body began to fall to the floor.

Aqua felt two strong arms prevent her from hitting the ground, her ocean blue eyes opened slightly.

"You're exhausted Aqua," Terra stated, a slight concern in his voice, "You need to rest."

Aqua's eyes widened at her friend's suggestion and shook her head, pushing herself away from him.

"No I have to keep going I…" her eyes moved over to the frozen boy, his cerulean eyes were no longer moving, that must have meant that he had fallen unconscious.

"Ven!" she hurriedly rushed to the boy's side once again, summoning another cure spell to her palms, moving her hands onto the remaining frozen areas on his body, tears had begun to form in her eyes, "Please wake up. Don't fall asleep you could…you could," she couldn't finish her sentence; it hurt too much to think like that.

The green on her fingers began to dim, causing her to let out a soft gasp, she was almost out of MP, she shook her head, pushing herself over the limits. Black spots had begun to form in her vision as she forced herself to continue casting magic…even though her MP supply had completely dried up.

"Aqua," Terra spoke up again, his voice stern.

She moved her eyes away from Ven for a brief moment, about to argue that she wasn't going to stop, but her words halted in her throat as she looked at the orange bottle in his hand. She was at a loss of words.

"Take it. You're magic supply will return," he spoke, his azure eyes swirling with a strange emotion she had never seen him express before.

Aqua nodded, weakly moving her hand to take the ether.

"Thank you…Terra," she replied, as she sipped the syrupy liquid, it's sweet taste burning her throat slightly.

Terra nodded, scratching the back of his head, "I'll be waiting in the other room," his eyes locked with hers again, "Please if you feel like you are pushing yourself too hard than stop. You could end up doing more harm than good. Ven wouldn't want that," he stated.

"Terra…" It was strange for him to show his concern for her like that. A small smile fell onto her lips as she gave him a small nod, she could feel her MP returning to her.

Aqua turned around to the boy laying on the bed once again, the glow in her hands returning to a brilliant green as she continued to thaw out his vital organs. The clicking of the door signaled that Terra had left the room. The blue haired woman noticed the ice that had been decorating Ven's face melt to water, sliding down his cheek.

"Hang on Ven…" her vision was slowly becoming blurry.

It wouldn't be too long before she would pass out due to overstraining herself or blood loss, she wasn't sure which one it would be. Her head landed on his chest, her eyes slowly coming to a close. She could hear his heart beat beginning to slow once again, almost coming to a complete halt.

"No…" Aqua whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

She couldn't bring herself to lift her head up again, she had reached her limit…and Ven's body must have reached it's limit as well. Aqua could feel her own heart breaking as the rhythmic beats of Ven's heart came to a stop.

"Please don't leave me Ven I…I love you," she whispered, using the last of her magic and her energy on one final cure spell.

Her body shut down completely, only faintly aware that fingers had begun to comb through her azure locks.

'_Ven.'_

--

Aqua started to awaken slowly, eyes widening as she remembered the events that had taken place before she passed out.

"Ven!" she sat up quickly, wincing as she did so.

Her arm automatically went to her side, only to see that it had been wrapped with medical gauze.

"Aqua you should lie back down."

The blue haired woman gasped at the all too familiar voice, looking over to her bedside. Ven was sitting right beside her, his cerulean eyes glazed over with concern. Tears had begun to fall down her face at the sight of him.

"Oh Ven," she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, ignoring the pain shooting through her spine, "I thought that I…lost you," she whispered.

Ven's arms carefully wrapped around her waist, his hot breath dancing across the skin of her neck.

"You don't know how scared I was at the thought that I would lose you I…did everything to try and keep you alive, and when your heart stopped beating I…"

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear soothingly, "I'm fine Aqua...I'm not going to leave you."

His hands moved up to her shoulders, gently prying her away from him, making her look him in the eyes. A small smile fell to his lips as he gently brushed the tears from her face.

"I couldn't allow myself to die knowing that it would cause you pain," Ven stated, his eyes moved to her injured side, "I rubbed a potion onto the injury and wrapped it, since I lack the ability of healing magic," he explained, changing the subject.

Aqua looked down to her side as well, she had ignored the injury because she was more worried about Ven at the time, she wondered if that was a reason she had lost consciousness earlier.

"Ven I…"

Aqua fell silent for a moment, the words caught in her throat.

"What is it?"

She could feel his eyes on her as if begging her to speak her mind.

Aqua took in a deep breath, "I love you."

She heard Ven let out a soft gasp, "I think the fact that I almost lost you has made that visibly clear," she confessed as she looked back up to him, "Isn't it funny how things work?"

Ven smiled, his hand cupping her cheek once again, his head moving so that their foreheads were touching. Being this close to him took her breath away.

"And I have always loved you Aqua," he whispered, his breath caressing the tip of her nose,

A smile fell to her lips as her eyes slid to a close, the exhaustion, it was making her fall asleep once again. She positioned herself so that her head was resting against the crook of his neck, thanking the heavens above that Ven had survived.

"Go to sleep Aqua," she heard Ven say to her, his hand combing through her hair.

She nodded her head slightly as she willingly allowed the darkness to overtake her. She didn't have to worry about falling asleep because she knew that Ven would be at her side when she woke up.

**Well there it is. That was painfully difficult to write. It is hard to write about Ven and Aqua because there isn't much information on what they are like…still I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. I will continue to write more fics on this pairing and also for Terra/Aqua. So tell me your thoughts. Reviews and criticism are appreciated.**


End file.
